Reunion
by TheFireSage
Summary: I don't really know a lot of fanfiction terms, so i'm gonna wing it. Oneshot. LinkxILia. Fluff?


DISCLAIMER: Zelda is not mine!! If it was, massive amounts of cute gamer geeks would be breaking down my door. But, they're not, so…sigh lol anyway, Ilia losing her memory really t'd me off, so I decided to change the course of history! I was also really t'd when no one found out about Link's ahem "little secret." (HIS WOLF FORM, YOU SICKOS!!) lol the story takes place after you get the Master Sword and can change willingly and whatnot. Anyway, on with the story!

Ilia closed her eyes yet again, trying her best to fall asleep. Sleepless nights had been common for her lately, ever since she was taken from Ordon three months ago. She was worried about what had happened to Link. The last thing she remembered was those giant pigs. Ilia didn't see what happened to Link or Colin. All she knew was, those monsters attacked them, and she woke up outside Hyrule Castle. She saw an injured zora, took him, and a bar owner named Telma was kind enough to let them stay at her bar. 'Link. I hope you're okay,' she thought, drifting back to sleep.

------------------------------

"Honey, you have to get up," a female voice cut through Ilia's dreams. "Come on. It's nearly noon." Ilia groaned as the light stung her eyes. She was still tired, but knew she couldn't go back to sleep. Sighing, she reluctantly got out of bed.

That night at dinner, Ilia and Telma sat at the small table in the back of the bar.

"What's wrong, honey?" Telma asked. Ilia hadn't said much all day.

She sighed heavily. "Nothing. I just miss home…"

"Don't worry. You'll see it again," Telma replied, smiling. Her smile faded when Ilia sighed again.

"I hope so. I'm really worried about Link…"

She put a hand on Ilia's shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine. You said he was strong."

"He is. He's the strongest person I know. But…"

"It's okay. I'm sure he'll come for you," she said, standing up. "I'm going to bed. Try to get some sleep. Good night," she yawned, walking to her room. 

"Good night," she replied absently. She sighed again. 'Home.' Ilia suddenly came to a painful realization. 'No one's coming for me.' She didn't try to hold back the tears as she sat there, sobbing. Meanwhile, a little voice in her head was saying, 'Ilia, you're going to have to get yourself home.' 'But, I'm scared,' she replied. 'You have no choice. No one even knows you're here.' Ilia sighed. She knew it was true. 

-----------------------

The next morning, Ilia got up earlier than usual. It was still dark outside. 'I have to go,' she thought, trying to boost her courage. She wrote a note for Telma.  
-  
Telma,

No one is coming for me. I have to get myself home. I'll let you know when I get there. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me. Please, take care of the zora child. Thank you so much.

Ilia -----------------------------------------------------

Ilia walked out the door and into the cold Castle Town. She shivered. Ilia didn't have anything after being kidnapped. Not taking another glance back, she ran out to Hyrule Field. The sun was barely seen over the horizon, which put Ilia at ease. 'At least no monsters will attack me. Hopefully.' Walking down the steps and into the grass, she sighed. 'Finally. Fresh air. Like in Ordon.' Ilia was almost to the path to Faron Province when she heard a screech. She spun around and saw a ferocious…lantern. A floating lantern. And it was screeching. 'What is that?' She didn't have much time to think though, because it attacked her!

"AAAAAAH!!" she screamed. The floating lantern hit her, like someone was swinging it. 'What the hell is this?!' Ilia ran away frantically, but she tripped on something, and fell flat on her face. She turned around to face it, her breath quickening as she slowly tried to scoot away. Suddenly, a black figure sailed over her head, and attacked the lantern. Well, not the lantern exactly, but the air around it, as if a person was holding it. The figure let go, and stood its ground, growling at the lantern. Ilia saw now it was a black and gray wolf. It flew at the air around the lantern again, and this time, Ilia saw a person lying on the ground, holding the lantern. The wolf flipped through the air, and ripped a purple and black orb out of the thing's chest. The lantern busted, and disappeared, as if it was never there.

The wolf looked over to Ilia. She quickly stood up and started to run toward the path to Faron. By the sound of the footsteps, she could tell it was chasing her. 'I can't outrun a wolf!' she thought, panicking. Suddenly, she was forced to the ground, the wolf standing over her. Ilia looked up into its blue eyes, prepared for the inevitable death that was coming to her. She shut her eyes, expecting to feel pain. But, she didn't feel pain, she felt a wet sensation slide over her face. Ilia slowly opened her eyes. It was licking her! It backed up a little, and Ilia sat up.

The wolf was panting, and looked like it was smiling. Ilia couldn't help a small smile. She reached out and scratched its ears. "You're not so bad, are you?" she said, laughing now. "You're such a cute little puppy!" It was letting out excited little whimpers as Ilia petted it. It licked her face again, and backed up more, so Ilia could see all of it. 

When the wolf was out of Ilia's reach, it started to glow. Not a bright glow, but a deep black glow. The snout was pushed back into its head and its claws turned into fingers, all while Ilia watched. Finally, the glow stopped and Ilia's eyes widened. There, standing in front of her, was Link. 

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Link? You- But how-" she stuttered.

He smiled. "I can explain. But, you have to keep it a well-guarded secret. No one is supposed to know. Can you do that for me?" She nodded silently. Link sat down next to her and proceeded to tell the whole story of the Twilight, starting with Ilia and Colin's kidnapping, and ending with his receiving the Master Sword. He even told her about Midna, calling her out so Ilia could see her. 

"Good one, Link! So much for your secret!" Midna yelled. Ilia shrank back, obviously frightened by the imp thing in front of her. Midna looked at her sharply, and Ilia whimpered. She scoffed. "Whatever," she said as she went back into Link's shadow.

"Sorry about that. Midna can be a little…difficult at times. Did all that make sense?

"Not really. So, you can be a wolf whenever you want?" Link nodded.

"Yeah. I didn't mean to scare you, but I can only kill Poes with my senses." Ilia just looked at him with "utter confusion" written all over her face. He sighed. "When I'm a wolf, I have another sense. Kinda like a sixth sense. Understand?" Ilia nodded.

"I guess. But- Hey! You licked me!" 

Link blushed. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. Ilia smiled. "Wait. Why were you out here in the first place? You could've been killed!"

Ilia looked away. "I was worried about you," she said quietly.

"You were worried about me?" he asked.

Ilia's temper flared up as she stood. "Yeah! And even more now! Do you have any idea how dangerous that sounds?! All those monsters and floating lanterns and Din knows what else!" she yelled, starting to stalk off.

"Ilia!" he yelled after her, running towards her. "Don't forget it's not safe out here!" He grabbed her arm. 

"I don't need your protection!" she shouted, snatching her arm away.

"Ilia…" he said, confused. She was crying now, and Link tried to comfort her. "Ilia, what's wrong?" He embraced her. "It'll be okay." She looked up at him with a slight smile.

"I'm just worried. What if you get hurt?"

"I won't. Don't worry about me." He smiled. In the sudden silence, Ilia realized how close their faces were. She blushed and looked down. He gently grabbed her chin, making her look up. "I missed you," he said, gazing into her eyes. Ilia trembled slightly, as Link pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened, but she slowly let them drop shut. They stood there for a long time, as dawn peeked out over the horizon. After a while, Ilia pulled back slightly and smiled. "Ilia I-" he started, looking really nervous. "I think I-" He swallowed and took a deep breath. "I love you." Ilia gasped and her eyes widened. 

"I love you, too," she smiled.

Link sighed in relief. His eyes sparkled and he smiled. "Do you want to go home?" 

"I've never wanted to be home more." Link smiled as they shared one more kiss under the rising sun.

-----------------------------------------------

SQUEEEEEEEE!!! YAY FOR LINK AND ILIA FLUFFINESS!!!!!! I might make a sequel, so be on the lookout!! 

Me: ties Link to a chair review or the Link gets it!  
Link: PLEEEASE REVIEW! SHE'S DESPERATE! HELP- is cut off as gag enters mouth  
Me: shut up, fairy boy! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!….. Ha. sweet voice please review? Please? puppy dog eyes Think of Link. (Hahaha! Think and Link rhyme.) 


End file.
